


Extracurricular

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weekend plans subject to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extracurricular

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time [](http://jjtaylor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://jjtaylor.livejournal.com/)**jjtaylor** requested Moody/Tonks, teacher/student, bonus points for Moody talking dirty. I'm not sure what the bonus points get me, but voila! 
> 
> Originally posted 9-8-05

“You’re too slow.”

“Well, you’re old,” Tonks grumbled beneath her breath as Moody passed her by. He growled low in his throat and she knew he’d heard her, but she didn’t care. She was tired, she was hungry and most of all, she was frustrated. Nothing had worked for her the entire day no matter what she’d tried. Spells kept backfiring, the “enemy” kept countermanding her hexes and she’d broken a nail and bent her last fag.

Moody sent a silent signal through the hall and all fighting stopped. The enchantment he’d placed – providing hiding spaces and terrain in the bare room – ceased and she found herself across from her other classmates, all Aurors in training, all sweating, panting and as exhausted as she was.

“That’s enough for today. You were all marginally better than pathetic and if we don’t find ourselves begging the Death Eaters for our lives, we’ll be lucky. Go out to the pub and have yourselves a drink. You might be a sight better with some liquid courage under your belts.” He glared at them all, magical eye flashing. “Git!”

Tonks was about to follow the rest of her chattering crowd when she felt a finger hitch beneath her collar. The thin leather strap tightened around her neck and she stopped.

“Except you, Miss Cheek.” He crooked his finger, drawing the leather tighter. “We need to have a word.”

“If you don’t let go,” she informed him, doing her best to keep her voice from being too breathless, “I’ll give you a few choice ones.”

“Nothing I’ve not heard before, lass.” He released her and stalked off toward his small office, which was really nothing more than a glorified closet stuffed full of parchments, books and maps. Tonks inhaled and straightened her spine, hoping that he’d chalk the shortness of her breath up to the class or, at the very least, nearly being choked by his finger.

She sat on the edge of his makeshift desk as he moved around it. Crossing her arms over her chest, she notched one eyebrow up. “So, what did I do this time?”

“I’ve an assignment for you.”

“An assignment?” Her eyebrow shot even higher. “I thought I was too slow? Too dimwitted with a wand. Isn’t that what you said?” She pulled out the broken fag and put it to her lips, watching as he snarled and snagged it away, tossing it in the rubbish can. “What in Merlin’s name could you want me to do that I’m qualified for?”

“I need a smart-mouthed girl.” He gave what qualified as a grin. “I couldn’t think of anyone other than you.”

“What do you need me to do?”

The door to the office swung shut and the room was dark and small and suffocating all of a sudden. She heard the shift and rustle of his movement, felt the hard press of his body. “What do you think?”

Tonks groaned as his hands caught her hips, jerking her forward. She twined her arms around his neck and into his shaggy hair, finding his lips with abandon. Moody groaned and shifted his weight, pushing her back against the door, her breasts crushed to his chest. She groaned again, curving her leg around him as he settled easily between her thighs.

“Saucy little bint,” he bit and licked at her lips, pushing his tongue into her willing mouth. She sucked hard on it, rolling her hips against his. “Watching you wiggle that tight arse every time you cast a spell like you wanted me to grab it and thrust against it.”

Tonks moaned and ground against him. “Yes.”

“Wrapping your mouth around that fag like it was my prick. Sucking on it.” He brought his hands up and around to her breasts and squeezed them, panting hard between quick, hard nips at her neck. “Chatting with your friends about what you’re doing this weekend. Lying to them.”

“Did I lie?” She gasped.

“I don’t know, little Nymph,” he growled as he moved his wand between them, letting it slip down between her legs, pushing it against her body. “Did you tell them that you were going to be riding your instructor all weekend long while he fingered your clit and sucked your nipples until you begged him to stop?” He moved his wand, softly barking the spell that left them both naked. She spread her legs farther, her head pressed hard against the door as his wand slipped down and rolled over her clit.

“Oh…Merlin,” she panted.

“Or did you tell them that I was going to bend you over that god-awful purple davenport in your flat and fuck you from behind.”

Tonks tapped the back of her head against the door then bent forward and found his mouth, silencing him with the swift thrust of her tongue. He growled in her mouth, the sound shivering through both of them. Tonks tightened her leg around him until the hard press of his wand was caught against the hard press of him. Moody let his wand fall to the floor and reached down with his hand, fingers finding her clit briefly before sliding inside her, thrusting deep and fast and hard.

“Or,” his whisper was hoarse and throaty, “did you tell them that you were going to spend the weekend on your knees while I fucked your saucy, smart mouth? Did you tell them that I was going to tie you to the bed and eat the sweet taste of you until you writhed in pleasure and pain and…” he cut himself off, wrenching his fingers free of her and replacing them with his cock. He slid in, filling her with one quick, easy thrust, bathing in the wet heat.

“I told them,” Tonks’s words barely made it to his ears, so breathless and low, “that I was going to have a lie in, drink some tea and read a good book.”

Moody laughed wildly and licked her collarbone before biting softly at the tender flesh. “Close enough, girl,” he assured her as he thrust even deeper, feeling her body shudder and shake around him as the hot flood of her orgasm sheathed him. “Close enough.”

 


End file.
